guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Inscription
Inscriptions are a type of salvagable weapon upgrade. The were introduced with the release of the Nightfall campaign and replace some of the inherent weapon modifiers used in the Prophecies and Factions campaign, which are not salvagable. Aquisitions There are no crafters or traders for inscriptions. They can only be obtained from loot. You can salvage an inscription from any drop that has one. The inscription is a guaranteed salvage with Expert Salvage Kits, however, the item has a chance of being destroyed in the process. Note: Items from Prophecies and Factions have '''not' been converted to the new system, which means their weapon modifiers cannot be salvaged as inscriptions!'' Usage To attach an inscription to a weapon, first click on the inscription (mouse pointer look will change), then double-click on the item that you want to attach it to. The target item must be of the designated type given in the description. Furthermore it must have an inscription slot. This slot can either be free (in which case the description reads: "Inscription: None") or taken by an other inscription. In the latter case the old inscription will be overwritten. If you want to keep the old inscription you may salvage it to free the slot, but at the risk of the target item being destroyed. Note: Items from Prophecies and Factions have '''not' been converted to the new system, which means they never come with an inscription slot! Inscription Types In detail: Trivia *"Be Just and Fear Not" may be a reference to Shakespeare's play Henry VIII. *"Don't call it a comeback" is the first phrase in the LL Cool J song, Mama Said Knock You Out. *"Don't Fear the Reaper" is a likely reference to the Blue Oyster Cult song of the same name. *"Don't Think Twice" is likely a reference to Bob Dylan's song, even if the line occurs as well in Michael Jackson's "Billie Jean". *"Down but not out" is likely a reference to the song 'Nobody knows you, when you're down and out' - various artists, originally Jimmy Cox (1922). *"Fear Cuts Deeper" is a reference to a quote from George R. R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire, "Fear cuts deeper than swords". *"Hail to the King!" is a likely reference to the Bruce Campbell line from Army Of Darkness. *"I am Sorrow." is likely a reference to Isabeau from Ladyhawke. *"I Can See Clearly Now" is a likely reference to the R Kelly, Bob Marley or Johnny Nash song of the same name. *"I have the power!" is a likely reference to He-Man. *"Knowing is Half the Battle" was quoted at the end of every episode of GI Joe. *"Ignorance is Bliss" is from the proverb by Thomas Gray *"Let the Memory Live Again" is likely a reference to the song Memory from Andrew Lloyd Weber's musical Cats. *"Life is Pain" is likely a reference to the Princess Bride (or Buddha, take your pick) *"Like a Rolling Stone" may be a reference to Bob Dylan's song of the same name. *"Man for All Seasons" is probably a reference to the play and movie A Man for All Seasons about the life of Sir Thomas More. *"Master of My Domain" and "Serenity Now" are references to Seinfeld episodes. *"Measure for Measure" is the title of one of Shakespeare's works. *"Not the Face" is probably a reference to the cartoon The Tick. Arthur's battle cry was Not in the Face or Not the Face. *"Riders On The Storm" is a song by The Doors. *"Run For Your Life!" may be named after the Beatles song of the same name. *"Seize the Day", originally a phrase from a Latin poem by Horace ("Carpe diem!" in Odes 1.11) is also the title of a Saul Bellow novella which deals with the idea of living for the moment vs. worrying about the future. *"Show me the money" is the 25th most famous cinema quote voted by the American Film Institute, originally from 'Jerry Maguire'. This same reference was also used as one of the cheat codes in the famous PC game 'StarCraft'. *"Sleep Now in the Fire" likely refers to the Rage Against the Machine song of the same name. *"Strength and Honour" is a blessing Roman soldiers said to each other before battle commenced. *"The Riddle of Steel" is probably a reference to the central theme of the movie Conan the Barbarian. *"To the Pain!" and "Life is Pain" are likely references to The Princess Bride. *"Too Much Information" is possibly a reference to Duran Duran's song Too Much Information. category:Items category:Weapons category:research needed